Sail Away
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: Leeki. One-shot. Henry tiene el presentimiento que conoce a Rika desde hace tiempo atrás. Un sueño le mostrará la posible verdad.


¡Muy buenas! Bien, aquí traigo este one-shot que ha sido editado para corregir fallas y así ofrecer una mejor historia para los lectores.

Se recomienda leer este escrito mientras se escucha la canción "Sail Away" de The Rasmus, ya que, esa canción es la responsable y adecuada para este escrito.

Si nada más que comentar les dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Sail Away**

Era una tarde lluviosa, de esas que dan pereza salir a la calle. Un chico de cabellos azules y ojos grises se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, su nombre era Henry.

A decir verdad se encontraba muy aburrido porque no se encontraba nadie en casa, su madre había salido de compras junto con sus hermanos y su padre se encontraba en el trabajo.

No tenía nada que hacer. Ya había pasado un buen rato frente a la computadora, jugó videojuegos, se sentó a ver la televisión, buscó algo de comer, intentó llamar a sus amigos y a su novia pero ninguno se encontraba en casa. Entonces ¿qué más podría hacer?.

A veces sentía que ya conocía a su novia desde hace tiempo atrás, parecía una ironía pero tenía el presentimiento de que ellos ya habían estado juntos en una vida pasada, no se atrevía a decírselo por miedo a que llegase a burlarse de él.

Su novia es una chica de cabellos castaños dando un pequeño tono pelirrojo, de ojos lilas y de carácter fuerte, cuyo nombre es Rika. La idea de que ya se conocían es porque en muy contadas ocasiones llega a tener visiones o recuerdos de una vida pasada y en éstas aparecían ellos dos, claro con un poco de mayor edad, viviendo juntos en una pequeña casa, la cual no era suficientemente lujosa pero contenía lo indispensable para vivir.

Después de tratar de analizar la situación, mejor decidió dormirse.

Tuvo un sueño extraño. Se encontraba recostado sobre una cama, a su alrededor se encontraban velas que estaban alumbrando la habitación -en ese entonces no existía la electricidad-, luego pudo observar que una joven de mas o menos 18 o 19 años se aproximaba a él; vestía un vestido en tono beige y con un pequeño mandil de un color más oscuro que el anterior; tenía la tez blanca, cabellos de color castaños dando tono a un color rojizo y esos hermosos ojos lilas que tiene Rika, en pocas palabras parecía ser ella sólo que un poco mayor.

Ella cargaba un pequeño tazón que contenía agua y dentro de éste un pequeño trozo de tela que colocó en la frente del joven al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

- Parece que ya estás mejor.

El joven sólo pudo afirmar con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño? – preguntó preocupada la chica.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa para entonces responder la duda del joven.

- Es que me corté con el cuchillo y viste la sangre, entonces te desmayaste.

Él tampoco pudo evitar la risa, a decir verdad era una tontería desmayarse por una pequeña cortadita y por diminutas gotas de sangre. Inmediatamente ella lo ayudó a que se levantara de la cama mencionando que era la hora de la cena.

Se dirigieron a una pequeña habitación donde se encontraba una mesa con 4 sillas y un pequeño lugar en donde se cocinaban los alimentos, a decir verdad era una casa pequeña, humilde pero muy acogedora y ellos eran _muy felices_.

Él tomó asiento en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor mientras que ella servía en unos pequeños platos un poco de sopa, para después colocarlos sobre la mesa.

Ella comenzó una plática sobre el trabajo del chico. Decía que se veía muy cansado y lo mejor sería que fuera a descansar e inmediatamente ella tosió dejando escapar un poco de sangre en éste.

El chico se preocupó por lo que le pasaba a su esposa y le preguntó por qué nunca le había dicho que estaba enferma, ya tenía tiempo que ella se la pasaba tosiendo, pero ella le decía que sólo era una simple tos pero… _nunca_ tosía sangre.

Conforme pasaban los meses la enfermedad iba haciendo su _misión_. Ella lucía más pálida y delgada pero eso no le importaba porque era la mujer que amaba y cuidaría de ella en todo momento.

- -

Una tarde lluviosa había llegado. Ella recostada sobre la cama y él a su lado tomándola de la mano. La chica tosía y él sólo miraba.

Rika dejó escapar unas cuantas palabras en voz baja.

- Henry, recuerda que yo te amaré por siempre. En verdad te agradezco todo lo que me diste, fui muy feliz contigo, nunca te olvidaré. Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar ya sea a donde voy a partir o en otra vida, quién sabe; no quiero que estés triste y por favor sé feliz.

Terminado de decir esto ella lo besó y se volvió a recostar para descansar por _siempre_.

Lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos grisáceos del joven, llorando sobre ella porque la única persona que amaba en el mundo se había ido _muy lejos_ de él.

Después de esto el joven despertó y observó que se encontraba en la actualidad. Se frotó los ojos y se levantó de la cama, no sabía que pensar de aquél sueño que tuvo, parecía tan _real_.

Pero sólo pudo obtener un pensamiento después de su sueño, el cual era que aprovecharía todos los momentos que pasara con Rika y que la cuidaría de todo lo malo que le pudiera ocurrir.

Salió de su casa y tomó dirección hacia la de ella, estaba decidido a contarle todo lo que soñó y no le importaba si se burlaba de él, tal vez pudiera que ella haya tenido el mismo sueño.

* * *

Ahí está la versión mejorada. Espero sea de su agrado y se animen a dejar un review con sus comentarios y/o críticas constructivas.

Gracias por leer.

**_Ruki Ballack._**


End file.
